Delena FanFic: A Long Weekend
by Beth Kirkbride
Summary: Damon Salvatore finds himself head over heels in love with his brother's girlfriend, but whilst Stefan is paying his debt to Klaus, what will become of Damon and Elena's new found feelings for each other? What will Stefan think - and how will he react?
1. Chapter One: Hole In My Heart

**Elena's POV**

I sat on the corner of Stefan's bed, clutching his pillow to my chest. I breathed in deeply, and the scent of him filled my nostrils. I started sobbing, my body shaking as I thought about how I was probably never going to see him again. I let the tears stream down my face in a seemingly never ending cascade, until I could feel the puffy skin beneath my eyes begin to sting. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, only achieving in smudging my mascara even more. If Katherine was right - he'd turned back to human blood – just to get the cure for Damon. I remembered back to when he had lost control after drinking my blood... he had become a monster. Savage. Out of control. That wasn't the Stefan I knew, and I was worried about what Klaus would do to him. Sobs wracked my body once more, and I didn't hear as Damon entered the room – I only noticed when he put his arm around me cautiously and stroked my arm.

I thought back to that moment, just yesterday, of Damon lying in his grand four poster bed, face coated with sweat and grimacing and writhing in agony. He had been so weak; so vulnerable, and all I had wanted to do was hold him like a baby. I remembered the turmoil of emotions that had swirled through my head. I picked out the most prominent one. Love. I cared about Damon, a lot more than I had realised before... there was no use denying it. Once more, Katherine's words "It's OK to love both of them... I did" rang in my head, causing me to sob all the more. I couldn't hurt Stefan like this, when he wasn't here, even if I had kissed Damon last night. I reassured myself that it had be a friendly kiss, at most, a parting kiss between friends, even. But I knew deep down that my feelings for Damon were greater than I cared to think about at this moment in time, what with everything that was going on...

... I had to leave. I turned my head to look at Damon, whose usually scorning eyes matched his constant smirk, but instead he looked at me with a look that was injected with concern and worry. We didn't speak much, but I told him I needed some space. For a moment, a look of disappointment crossed his face, but nearly instantly his usual smirk returned.

"You'll be back soon, Elena... you know you can't resist me" He winked seductively at me, and I hiccupped a nervous laugh in retort. He didn't know how much truth that last statement held – did he?

"Oh really," I replied, as I slipped on my jacket and picked up my car keys, "So is that why I'm going home? To get away from you? Because it's so hard being in your presence 24/7; as I just want to rip your clothes off constantly?" I laughed.

Damon tried to look serious, but all he achieved was a slightly constipated look, which cracked me up all the more.

"Why of course, Miss Gilbert. I'm irresistible – you know that!"

He leaned close to me as he spoke, his face inches from mine, and for one horrible moment I thought he was going to kiss me... but he didn't – he pulled away at the last minute, just as his breath tickled my lips and sent a shiver through my body. Now it was his turn to laugh, at my reaction of him being at such close proximity to me.

"Told you," he snickered. I shot him an evil look in return, as I ducked down into the driver's seat of the Mini, and ignited the engine.

All the way home, I had to focus hard on the road to stop my thoughts from wandering to Stefan. I wondered what he was doing now... how many people he'd killed. I didn't know what to think, but ever since last night with my sudden realisation about how I felt about Damon, I was starting to feel less and less sure about my undying love for Stefan. The more I thought about it, the more I began to compare our relationship to that between me and Jeremy. It was more sibling like, companionable love. It wasn't passionate, burning love. The way I felt when I was around Damon. No, stop it Elena, I told myself. I was only trying to convince myself I loved Damon because he was here, and Stefan wasn't. That was it, nothing more.

There was no way I could have feelings for that smug, leather clad Salvatore. Or was there? There was something pushing at the back of my mind... like there was something I should remember, but couldn't. I was confused. I hadn't been compelled, as far as I knew, so there shouldn't be any reason for me to forget something. Should there? Frustrated, I blamed my lack of recollection skills on being tired, as I ran up the front porch and slipped my key inside the lock. I froze as I heard the unmistakable bubbly laugh of Aunt Jenna from inside the house... she wasn't alone. She sounded drunk, her high pitched voice resounding from the living room, as I swung the front door inwards.


	2. Chapter Two: Admissions

I peered cautiously into the living room – and I laughed at the comical sight that I saw before me. Jenna and several other women of a similar age to my aunt were sprawled across the floor clutching glasses of wine and cigarettes. I frowned... Jenna hadn't smoked as far as I knew, before. I shrugged it off, as she rose to greet me, tottering slightly, in her intoxicated state.

"Elena! Hi chick!" She hiccupped before continuing... "This is Sancha, Millie and Abigail... and that's ... erm" She looked confused as she struggled to remember the redhead woman's name. She slapped her forehead "That's Rosemary! They're my college friends... and we're having a reunion!" I stood still, finding the state which my Aunt was in slightly amusing.

"Hi guys..." I waved at the ladies in the room, who all waved back cheerfully before turning their attention back to the Sex and the City box set which was playing on the big widescreen TV.

Jenna smiled at me, but then a look of concern flicked across her face. I asked her what was wrong and she replied "Crap! I totally forgot... I thought you were at Stefan's all this weekend? Shit. I said the girls could have your room... Jeremy's already given up his – he's at Bonnie's house..."

I got it. My presence wasn't really appreciated, so I quickly made my excuses – telling Jenna I only came back for some clothes, and then I was going back out. Jenna looked relieved. I smiled back at my tipsy aunt, and made my way up the stairs; before sinking to sit down on the top step.

I had to get out of here – being in a house full of giggly women really wasn't going to do anything for my current state of mind – but where would I go? Bonnie was occupied... with my brother. I smiled. The two of them were perfect for one another, so their relationship didn't bother me, even if it _did_ mean I spent less time with the two of them! Caroline and her mum had gone to New York for an impromptu shopping trip, and there was no way in hell I would be welcome at Matt's house. He was still angry and confused about the whole Caroline being a vampire thing, so I figured it would be best to leave him alone. I sighed. That left one place, the very place I had come home to get away from.

I picked up my cellphone, and Damon answered on the first ring.

"Helloooo," his voice was slurred. I sighed. I'd barely left the house an hour ago, and he'd already picked up the whisky. That was just **so** typically Damon! "What can I do for you, Miss Gilbert?"

I quickly explained the situation to him, and he agreed to let me stay at the boarding house for the weekend. There was still something pushing at the back of my mind, but I tried to ignore it. Before I hung up the phone, I put on my serious voice.

"Oh and Damon?" He murmured something that sounded like a yes, on the other end of the line. "No funny business, OK?" He chuckled deeply.

"Don't flatter yourself, Elena. Stefan maybe gone, but that doesn't mean I'm going to jump his girlfriend's bones at the first opportunity I get!"

"Damon." My voice was filled with menace and threat, but I think he got the message because he cleared his throat hurriedly.

"Fine. No funny business. I'll pick you up in half an hour – there's no point in you bringing your car."

I pushed the pickup time to an hour later, because I needed to have a shower and I didn't want to rush – and made my way into my room. Picking up my travel bag, I shoved my diary, slippers and a few outfits into the bag. I blushed as I riffled through my own underwear drawer, as I thought about the sexiest garments I owned. Elena! I mentally slapped myself. Who cared what underwear I wore? There was no way anyone would see me in it – _especially _ not Damon! I settled for a black lace bra and matching pants all the same, and shoved them to the bottom of my bag, as if ashamed of the racy garments.

Under the cascading water of the shower, I rinsed my long hair out and sang along to the melodic tunes of Eva Cassidy... I even belted out a few verses of Taylor Swift before cringing in embarrassment at the fact I knew the words! Half an hour later, with freshly washed poker-straight hair, I slipped on a pair of black Levi jeans – they were my favourites, the fabric was acid washed and went brilliantly with a simple white shirt and pendant necklace. I was just applying a coating of lip balm in the mirror, when a voice behind me caused me to whirl around in shock... Damon. Of course.

"Damon! Why can't you come in the front door like any normal person?" He smirked his trademark smirk, his eyes lighting up. Yeah. He was back to himself. Closing the distance between us, he hooked his fingers in my jean loops.

The lack of space between us made me sharply intake my breath, and I forgot to breath out. "Breath Elena. I know I'm hot and you can't resist me, but really... most girls at least remember to breathe in my presence! And besides, I'm not "any normal person" – you know that!"

He had a point, and as I exhaled, he chuckled. "You're so cocky Damon... seriously. The only reason I didn't breathe was because you scared me!"

He looked hurt "Oh. So not because I'm irresistibly good looking, then?" He let go of my jeans, and took a step back. I smiled.

"Well... now you mention it. You're not bad on the eyes, but you knew that... you just like hearing it from other people! But no, you scare me Damon. I don't know which side I'm going to get – the sarcastic-on-his-period Damon, or the vulnerable you."

He snorted. "Me? Vulnerable!" I gave him a look and he fell silent... I realised that we were both thinking back to when he had confessed he liked me the other night. That was the most vulnerable I had ever seen the elder of the two Salvatore brothers... and I never wanted to see him like that again. Because that had been the Damon who was prepared to give up. Everything he had confessed, as he lay dying, was fresh in my mind... but I couldn't help thinking I had heard it all before...

"I'm sorry about the other night, Elena." He looked genuinely troubled. "We can forget what happened... if you want." I presumed he was alluding to when I had kissed him. I shook my head

"No Damon. I don't think we should forget it." As I looked into those iridescent blue eyes, something at the back of my head snapped, and a memory came hurtling forward...

_"I have to say something." Damon confessed._

_I stared at him suspiciously. "Why do you have to say it without me wearing my necklace?"_

_"Because what I'm about to say is probably going to be the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon looked deep into my eyes, and I should have been uncomfortable, but I held his gaze, testing him._

_"Damon don't go there." I warned, as I saw where this was going._

_"I just have to say it once." Damon took a few steps towards me, causing my heart to speed up, pounding in my chest like a drum. "I just need for you to hear it." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I love you Elena. And because I love you I can't be selfish with you." His eyes brimmed with incredible sadness. "That's why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does." He slowly leaned in and kissed my forehead, lingering there for a while before pulling away. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this." Damon reached up to my cheek, stroking it softly. "But you do." A single tear rolled down his face as his pupils contracted and focused their gaze on mine, urging me to forget. And then he left._


	3. Chapter Three: Broken Promises

I stood there, in my room, facing this very man who had broken his promise never to compel me – and with the knowledge of his admission to me, I felt like exploding. My emotions were a tangled mess – I didn't know how to feel. On one hand, I felt pity, knowing that Damon had kept this to himself all this time, out of wanting to do the best for me... and on the other hand, I was angry. Angry that he'd abused my trust, and compelled me to forget. I clenched my fists at my sides, and Damon must have noticed my change in temperament because he took a step back, shocked.

"What is it, Elena?" His voice was urgent, but at the same time I could detect the underlying notes of concern which he disguised oh-so-well. My eyes welled up with tears, and I sank onto my bed, pushing my travel bag aside. Damon sat next to me on the bed, taking my hand in his, and gently tracing patterns with his thumb on my palm.

"You lied to me." My voice came a little harsher than I had intended, and I saw Damon's taken aback look from the corner of my eye, as a lone tear streaked down my face.

"What? What did I do Elena? Tell me?" Damon's tone was pressing, and he squeezed my hand gently, wanting me to enlighten him.

"You compelled me." A look of confusion flitted across his face, and then his face creased with horror...

"You... remember?..." His tone was inquisitive, this time. I nodded, the tears rolling freely down my cheeks, this time.

He retracted his hand and sat there with his head in his hands for what seemed like ages – I looked over at him and his hands were shaking. I pushed a lock of raven black hair out of his eyes and was surprised to see a tear rolling down his cheek. This time it was my turn to be comforting – I flung both arms around him, and buried my face in his neck.

He tensed at my touch, but then cautiously moved his hands to be around my waist. "Sorry," he murmured, and I could sense the pain in his voice.

Uncomfortable at how close we were, even though I had initiated the embrace, I pulled away. "It's OK." My tone was snappy. I was still annoyed that he'd compelled me, not so much at the admission of his feelings for me, but I needed to get out of this house. Jenna's laughter was really starting to annoy me. "Let's go to your place." He nodded in agreement, and we silently made out way downstairs, Damon slinging my bag under one arm.

Jenna shouted something that sounded like a farewell, just as I was locking the door behind us, and I waved goodbye through the front window.


	4. Chapter Four: Two Can Play At That Game

We made the journey to the house in silence, Damon's car handling the winds and twists in the road with precision – I barely noticed when he pulled up in front of the house that I'd come to think of as a second home. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth when Damon, clearly caught up in thought, tripped over a stone on the path up to the front door. The contents of my bag, which I'd forgotten to zip, sprawled across the path, and Damon looked so funny with his butt stuck in the air like that, that I could no longer suppress my giggles! Damon jumped to his feet immediately, brushing his little fall off as if nothing had ever happened – but then his eyes fell on one of the articles from my bag, at his feet. His eyes lit up, and my face filled full of horror as I realise that none other than my black lace bra and thong were splayed on the path in full view of Damon.

Damon wolf whistled, and before I could stop him, he'd picked my underwear up, turning it over in his hands... his trademark smirk was plastered all over his face – I felt my face flush crimson with embarrassment.

"Give it BACK Damon!" I screeched, charging at him, slamming the car door behind me.

"Or what?" He taunted, "I'm going to have some fun with this, Miss Gilbert... who knew you had such _sexy _underwear!" My face, right now, I was pretty sure was the colour of a tomato. It was my fault for even packing the lingerie in the first place – after all, it was only because of Damon I **had **packed it!

He raced in through the open door of the Salvatore Mansion, and I followed, my feeble human speed no match for his vampire agility. He danced in front of me, taunting me with the offensive lace garments. I jutted my bottom lip out in a pout, and he smirked.

"Someone isn't happy with me waving their underwear around, are they?" I shot him a spiteful look, deciding to give up and wait until he got bored before getting the articles of clothing back off him. I made my way into the living room and poured myself a glass of what looked like vodka. I spat it out. Yuck. Whatever that was, it wasn't Vodka. Slouching on the couch, I picked up the book nearest to me, and leafed through it. Some dull historical novel, how interesting. However, I kept my focus on leafing through the musty yellowed pages, rather than the image of the older Salvatore brother.

Damon was leant against the door frame, my bra slung over his shoulder and thong in his teeth. I shuddered. That man really was disgusting, sometimes. When I finally looked up to meet his gaze, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey sweetie... why don't we go up to my room and you can model these for me?" He laughed and I shot him a look that spat pure hatred. He was acting like a total jerk, as if he was trying to dismiss his admissions about how he felt about me that had been unearthed only half an hour before.

"Or you could just wear them down here..." he trailed off, and before I knew it, he was perched above me, his muscular arms raising him off my form on the sofa below, his face inches from mine. I shot him a warning look, trying to turn my attention back to my book. I was doing a pretty decent job of trying to concentrate, that was, until he wordlessly began trailing a finger up my leg. My skin burned where he had touched me, and I shivered with pleasure. The smirk - that I had come to know so well lately - lit his face up, as he felt my reaction to his touch. He stopped before he got too close to the inside of my thighs, and I couldn't help being a little disappointed... the tease!

If that was how we were going to play it... I used the only friend I had in this instance – the element of surprise – and flipped Damon over from on top of me, so I was hovering inches from his form. His mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise before the ever-present smirk returned... and as I began to trail my hand up his leg, nearing ever closer to his manhood, his face turned to a look of sheer confusion. Oh yes, I thought, two can play at this game!

I stopped a few centimetres from his crotch, as I felt him tense beneath me, flipped myself off the sofa, and slumped in the nearby armchair with that drivel of a novel – my face a look of sheer calm, as I pretended I hadn't been anywhere near Damon in all his sexiness, moments earlier...

Wait. Did I just call Damon sexy? What was wrong with me? Well... there was no denying it – the guy was hot, whether I liked it or not, and didn't he know it... but for me to admit it, even within the confinement of my own head, was really something new. I sneaked a peak from under the book to where Damon was lying on the sofa, expecting to see him there, lying in shock at the previous moment's events, but to my surprise he wasn't there!

I was about to turn around and scan the room for Damon, as he must have moved using his vampire stealth to sneak away from his position on the sofa, but a hand clamped itself over my face, suppressing the scream I had been about to emit, and completely shutting off my vision. The other hand, with all the ease of a vampire, snaked around my waist and slung me over Damon's shoulder.

I giggled and shouted "Damon! Put me down!" But the hand in front of my mouth muffled the noise and no such coherent sentence came out.

Damon chuckled, in his deep sexy voice, and simply said "No can do, sweetie, no one messes with Damon Salvatore and gets away with it!"

I giggled inwardly to myself at my own devious plan minutes before, and then it struck me. There it was. Again. I'd described Mr Damon Salvatore as sexy! I was beginning to question my own strength – would I really be able to survive a weekend with him without breaking Stefan's trust? I certainly hoped so... as Damon continued to take me wherever he was going, I chuckled inwardly to myself...


End file.
